gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Graham (ice hockey)
| birth_place = Melbourne, VIC, AUS | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year = | wha_draft_team = | career_start = 2006 | career_end = | halloffame = | website = }} Todd Graham (born 8 February 1991) is an Australian ice hockey player currently playing for the Melbourne Ice in the Australian Ice Hockey League. Playing career Graham first played ice hockey in 2006 when he joined the Melbourne Ice of the Australian Ice Hockey League. Following the end of the 2006 season Graham moved to the United States and joined the Florida Jr. Panthers to play on their under-16 AAA team. He also continued to return to Australia to play for the Ice during the off-season in the United States. Graham then moved to the United States and joined the Valencia Flyers, a Tier III Junior A who compete in the Western States Hockey League (WSHL). During the 2009–10 season with the Flyers Graham was selected to represent the WSHL at the USA Hockey Junior A Tier III Nationals that were being held in Marlborough, Massachusetts. Following the end of the 2009–10 season Graham again returned to Australia and rejoined the Ice for the 2010 AIHL season, with the Ice going on to win the AIHL finals series. Graham returned to the United States for the beginning of the 2010–11 season where he joined the Connecticut Jr. Wolfpack, a Tier III Jr. A team of the Atlantic Junior Hockey League. After playing his fifth season for the Ice in the off-season Graham returned to play his second season for the Jr. Wolfpack where he played 29 games and recorded points. In 2012 Graham returned to Australia to play for the Melbourne Ice in 2012 AIHL season. He has also signed with the hockey program at Buffalo State College for the 2012–13 season. Graham was first called up to represent Australia in 2007 where he joined the national under-18 team to compete in the 2007 IIHF World U18 Championship Division II Group B tournament being held in Miercurea-Ciuc, Romania. Australia finished fifth while Graham recorded a single assist during his five games. The following year Graham was again named on the national under-18 team roster to compete at the 2008 World Championships. He failed to score any points during the tournament and finished with only 38 penalties in minutes. After the completion of the 2010–11 season Graham was called up to the national senior team to compete at the 2011 IIHF World Championship Division II Group A tournament which was being held in Melbourne, Australia. Australia finished first and gained promotion to Division I Group B for the following year while Graham played four games recording only two penalties in minutes. The following year Graham was recalled to the national senior team to compete at the 2012 World Championships. He finished the tournament with one goal and ten penalties in minutes while Australia finished last and were relegated to Division II for the following year. Personal life Graham was born on 8 February 1991 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. The same year he moved with his family to Minneapolis, Minnesota, United States due to his fathers job. He and his family stayed in Minnesota for six years before they moved back to Sydney. They stayed in Sydney for two years before settling in Melbourne. At the age of eight Graham started playing roller hockey for a local club in Nunawading, Victoria. He played roller hockey for five years, playing at state and international level before moving on to play ice hockey. He is currently enrolled at Buffalo State College and is studying a degree in business management. Career statistics }} ;Regular season and playoffs ;International References Category:1991 births Category:Australian ice hockey players Category:Living people Category:Melbourne Ice players Category:Sportspeople from Melbourne